


Some legends are told some turn to dust or to gold

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Chapter 21 is explicit, Established Relationship, Football, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Trying to be in a relationship and playing football is not easy sometimes.





	1. Yellow Card

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Centuries, Fall Out Boy
> 
> Very happy to he able to participate in another challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yellow card he got was for nothing.

Everything happened too fast. Lucas was running. Chasing after the ball. Trying to steal it from their opponent. That's when the other trips over his own feet. Falling to the ground. Lucas not having touched him or anything. The whistle blows. The game coming to a stop. Lucas wipes away the sweat from his chin with the hem of his shirt. 

Turning around he freezes. The referee pointing at him and showing him a yellow card. Lucas is walking up to him. Telling him he didn't even touch him. Sergio and Marcelo crowding the referee. Even Keylor coming to his defense. Lucas shoulders slump. He had gotten a yellow card in the previous match. Shit, he wouldn't be able to play in the next one.

That's when he gets angry about to charge at the referee. His face red. He hadn't done a damn thing. Arms around his waist make him freeze. Toni having anticipated what his boyfriend was about to do. Lucas shoulders slump again. Toni whispering words of love and comfort into his ear. The blond even trying to reason with the referee. The yellow stands. A gentle hand runs over his neck. That's when his number is shown. He has to leave the pitch. Toni squeezing his wrist gently.

Lucas is too angry to go sit with his teammates. Even refusing the jacket that is being held in front of his face by staff. He goes straight to the locker room. Letting the spray of water wash over his body. His fist colliding with the tiles in front of him. He is incredibly disappointed. He had wanted to play the next match along side Toni again. Showing Bayern what they were made off. The towel that he used to dry his face off with hangs limply in his hands. 

Lucas doesn't realize how much time has passed when the others start to trail into the locker room. Sergio and Marcelo squeezing his shoulder. Offering words of comfort and encouragement. Lucas doesn't want to see any of them for the time being. He just wants to see one person. Who is taking their time. Finally the familiar blond hair comes into view. All the others being in the shower already. Toni had taken his shirt off. He had probably traded it. Looking around to make sure no one is there, Toni kisses him on the lips briefly. Making Lucas smile for the first time in what seemed forever.

"I will play for you too in the next match", Toni promises softly against his lips. Before disappearing in the shower. 

Making Lucas heart dance. Even if he wouldn't be able to play in the next match, he knew Toni was playing for both of them.

That was enough for him.


	2. Transfer Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas hears about news he'd rather not heard.

Lucas was about to stretch his legs when he heard the others talk. Especially Luka and Gareth. Usually Lucas minded his own business. He didn't really care about what others said. This time however both of his teammates were talking about Toni. Toni and Manchester United. Lucas had heard about the rumors. That ManU was interested in his boyfriend.  
Fear gripped Lucas heart. What if Toni left them in January ??

They hadn't talked about it. Toni not even mentioning it. Still Lucas had worried since the rumors had first appeared. Toni telling him he wouldn't leave him. Lucas drove home after practise. His knees shaking. Maybe he would be sold off to some other club too. It would destroy him. His phone ringing snaps Lucas out of his thoughts. Of course Toni was calling him. Asking him to come over so that they could have dinner together. Lucas didn't want to talk. With a heavy sigh he agreed.

Toni greeted him at the door. Even before Lucas had gotten out of the car. Tonis strong arms relaxing his already cracked heart. Toni kisses him in greeting before leading him into the living room. They lounge on the couch together. Toni offering him rice and chicken. Lucas didn't feel hungry. He just wanted to know if the rumors were true. If Toni would really leave. Lucas knew he wouldn't survive it. 

"Antonio ?? Is it true ??"

Toni looks up from the plates in his hands. His forehead creased in confusion. Carefully he sets their dinner on the living room table before going to sit next to Lucas. Taking his hand in his. His thumb stroking over the skin.

"Is what true ??"

Lucas can feel his heart shatter. Toni didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth ?? Lucas can feel tears prick in the corner of his eyes. He untangles himself from Toni. Hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking with sobs. He was a fool. Maybe Toni has had enough of him and that's why he decided to leave for Manchester.

"Luqui ?? What is going on ?? Talk to me, por favor."

"YOU ARE LEAVING, YOU ARE LEAVING ME THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON."

Toni was about to touch Lucas shoulder when he flinches back at the booming of Lucas voice. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. No word coming out.

Lucas grabs his jacket and is about to leave. Toni grabbing his wrist and stopping him. His eyes searching Lucas' in question. He doesn't understand. Why would he even leave Lucas ?? There is no reason. He is happy. They are happy. Where did Lucas get that thought from anyway ??

"ManU they want you. Luka and Gareth said so. They said you were leaving."

Tears are streaming down Lucas face now. Toni sighs loudly. That rumor again. He had already denied them. Why were Luka and Gareth beating a dead horse ?? Obviously they didn't know about him and Lucas being in a relationship but still. He would have to talk to them tomorrow. He didn't want to hear a word about it. Toni had thought that he could spend a nice evening with Lucas, not Lucas nearly having a breakdown because he thought Toni was leaving.

"I am not leaving you amor I promise don't you think if it was true or if I would have thought about it, that I wouldn't talk to you about it first ??"

Lucas relaxes. His boyfriend had never lied to him. If he said they were rumors, they were. Still the initial shock had been too much for him. The fear of losing Toni had nearly killed him. Tonis arms are around his shoulders. His lips pressed lightly against his temple and then his head. 

"Come let's eat love."

They eat in silence. Lucas spending the night at Tonis. His heart still racing in fear. Toni said he wouldn't leave. Lucas believes him.


	3. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is hurt during a match and Lucas nearly loses it.

It seems like everything happens in slow motion. Lucas sees it right before his eyes. Unable to do anything about it. Unable to stop it. He freezes. Toni collides with someone from the opposing team. The clash leaving him rolling around in the grass. Tonis scream seems louder in Lucas ears. The ball at his feet forgotten. It had actually been two players that had collided with Toni. 

There is blood. Toni holding his side in agony. In an instant Lucas is at his side. Snarling and pushing away the other players. He is about to punch one of them in the face. They didn't even apologize. The referee not having seen anything. The game continuing. Toni breathing heavily on the ground. Marcelo and Sergio protesting. Lucas rolls Toni on his side gently. His boyfriend groaning in pain. The others crowding them. Sergio had already called the medics. Who were hurrying on the field. 

The medics shooing them away. Lucas face is red with rage. He snarls at the ones that collided with Toni. Spewing out insults. They push him. He pushes them. How dare they hurt his man ?? Sergio and Marcelo trying to calm him down. Lucas shakes his head. The medics are still working on Toni. Sergio slings an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, I know you are angry but you are being obvious. Calm down." Lucas just breathes.

Toni is stretched off the pitch. Lucas feels lost. Worry pooling in his chest. He can't focus on the game. Like at all. Coach makes a substitution in the 71st minute. Lucas goes straight to the medical rooms. Going up and down. Trying to breath. Maybe it had been worse than it had seemed. Lucas is trying to convince himself that, that is the case. Toni was ok right ?? Lucas waits in front of the medical room. Walking up and down nervously. 

The doc comes out after what seems an eternity. Lucas rushes past him. Toni is awake. The bruise on his eyebrow had been patched up. 

"Hey."

Lucas breathes out softly before grabbing Tonis hand and squeezing it tightly. 

"Hey, how are you feeling ??"

Toni shrugs but then proceeds to wince and hold his injured side. Breathing heavily. Lucas looks at him worridly. Toni gives him a small smile. Cupping Lucas cheek. Pressing a kiss to his cheek. Relaxing his boyfriend.

The injury on his eyebrow had needed five stitches. Two of his ribs are bruised due to the collision. Toni would be out for the next game. Maybe even for 2 games. The doc had to see how well Toni felt in the next few days. 

"You nearly chewed their heads off did you ??"

Lucas looks at his hands. If Sergio hadn't stopped him, he would have punched those bastards in the face. Toni smiles and leans in to kiss Lucas on the lips. He pulls his head back almost immediately when the handle of the door is pushed down. No one knew that they were a thing. It was better like that. Sergio and Marcelo knew. But they were the captains. 

Toni and Lucas wanted it to keep it that way. It was still dangerous. Casemiro, Luka and Gareth trail inside. Lucas gives Toni a light squeeze before leaving. When Lucas returns Toni is asleep. It wasn't the time to tell the others yet. They weren't ready.

The world wasn't ready. 

Lucas would keep watch over his boyfriend until he felt better. And even longer.


	4. Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas nearly breaks down. Toni is there to pick up the pieces.

Lucas sighed heavily as they exited the plane. Sergio had slung an arm around his shoulder. In the morning it had felt like the day couldn't go wrong. They'd play against Russia and win. Hopefully. It would have been a dream to win on his birthday. Even though he hadn't played. They lost. Lucas had felt disappointed, yes. Seeing his captain cry had been a different thing.

Toni had written him. They had talked at midnight. Their plans of enjoying their first world cup as a couple had been washed away like a leaf in the endless sea. Germany had lost. Despite Tonis efforts of keeping them in the tournament. Toni had wanted to stay in Russia. With Lucas. He couldn't. It would have been too suspicious. They couldn't risk that. Toni had wished him good luck. Had told him he loved him. In the end they lost. On his damn birthday. Sergio had hugged him and apologized. It wasn't Sergios fault. He had done everything he could.

They still had to get their luggage. Lucas just wanted to go home. Home to Toni. He wanted to bury his face in his boyfriends chest and cry. Just cry. Waiting for their luggage felt like an eternity. Lucas felt numb. He still had to drive home and then he would call Toni. Aching to hear the Germans voice. Lucas had held himself together because he was with the team. 

As soon as they exit, Lucas freezes. A familiar frame greeting him. He would recognize Toni from a mile away. Lucas can't breathe all of a sudden. He has to keep it together. There is the press. Of course they have to take pictures of them. Couldn't they just leave them alone. For once ?? Toni never moved from his spot. Lucas heart skips a beat. He wants to throw himself into Tonis arms and cry. 

Not here. Not now. They can't. It would destroy them. He just can't risk Tonis career like that. Because he needs comfort. Because he needs to be selfish. He can't.

Maybe some day they will be able to do it. Show the world that they loved. But not now. 

Lucas shoulders slump in defeat. He halts in front of Toni. Lucas knows there will be talks. Why would the German wait for him at the airport ?? Toni envelopes him into a hug. Lucas' shoulders shake. He just wants to kiss him. Wants to hug Toni forever. Wants to cry in his chest.

They can't.

Toni kisses his neck discreetly. His eyes meeting Sergios. Their captain just nooding. As if to say please take care of him. Toni nods back. Lucas has his face hidden in the fabric of Tonis shirt. The blond leads them away. To the car. The press will have taken pictures of them. Toni can't care about that. Not now. Lucas needs his comfort. His love. Nothing else matters.

Toni kisses Lucas as soon as they are in the privacy of their car. Lucas shoulders shaking with sobs. Toni starts the car in silence. "I've prepared dinner and cake, my love." For the first time in days Lucas smiles. It's a tearstained smile but a smile. Lucas head is on Tonis shoulder as they make their way home.

"Te amo, Antonio." 

The world may not be ready. It may never be ready. 

They still had eachother. That was enough.


	5. International Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas misses Toni during international break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one isn't angsty. XD

International break was like a breather in a sense. Toni didn't like it though. It meant being apart from Lucas. Which he didn't like at all. Lucas had phoned him. Luis Enrique hadn't called his boyfriend up. Lucas had been disappointed with not being called up. He really had wanted to play. Wanted to play against Toni. Ok not against Toni but against Müller. They still had to win against the Germans.

While Toni was away in Germany, Lucas had stayed behind in Madrid. There was not a lot he could do about it. Toni texted and called him whenever he could. Lucas would probably watch the game at Marcelos. Or alone. Lucas didn't mind. However he didn't want neither Toni to lose nor his captain and his country to lose. He was neutral. Lucas was wearing Tonis worn Germany jersey. They had swapped when they had played last time. It still smelled like Toni. It was a bit too big for him but Lucas didn't mind. 

Lucas already started cheering for his boyfriend. Toni looked incredibly hot. Lucas really wished he had been able to play. Or at least be there. It wasn't like Toni was gone forever but he still missed him. It had only been two days. Lucas sighs and grabs a bottle of water for himself and Marcelo. Marcelo squeezes his shoulder. Lucas just hopes that the game will end in a draw so no one has to cry. 

Lucas shakes his head at Germany. Why did his boyfriend have to do all the work ?? Why did Toni always have to save Germany's ass ?? Why ?? It wasn't fair and then everyone would still criticize him. Lucas hated it. He couldn't stand it. He was tired of hearing of all those damn attacks. About the press and even some of Tonis teammates. Especially Thomas Müller. The Bavarian trying to provoke the blond whenever he could. They may appear friendly when talking to eachother but they weren't. Toni couldn't stand him.

Lucas couldn't either. But this wasn't about Müller. Lucas needed to cheer on Toni. And his own team.  
Luckily the games ends in a draw. No one has to cry. Thank god. Lucas thanks the heavens. Toni would be home tomorrow. Lucas can't wait. Marcelo crashes in one of their guestrooms.

Lucas is still asleep as the bedroom door opens. Sleepily he opens his eyes. A warm hand pushing at his back. Pushing Lucas back into the warm covers. A warm body is next to his in seconds. Lucas sighs happily. Tonis arms tighten around his waist. Lucas kisses his boyfriends collarbone sleepily. He can feel Toni run his hands across his back. A kiss is pressed against his forehead.

Lucas sleeps.


	6. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas celebrate with the team. And in their own way.

They win. They win the league. Lucas picks him up and the hug eachother happily. 33 Leauge Titles. In total. It feels like a dream. Toni wants to kiss Lucas then and there. They can't obviously. When they'll get home. Sergio wants to celebrate. Of course their captain wants to celebrate. They celebrate with the fans in the morning. The night is theirs. Sergio wants to meet in front of this club they all had been once when they had celebrated la Undecima. 

Lucas and Toni arrive together with Nacho and Isco. They'll probably get drunk tonight. Like really drunk. Lucas stays close to Toni. They laugh together. They can hear Sergio from a mile away. Their captain shouting excitedly. First they go out and eat together. The mister allows them to go party. Thankfully the location Sergio had picked was dimlighted. So they wouldn't be easy recognized. Not that anyone would recognize them anyway. Most of the people were already drunk. 

Sergio buys them a round of beer. All of them cheering on their victory. Clicking glasses. Even mister drinks a glass. The atmosphere is cheerful. Sergio is singing some random song. He wants to do some karaoke. Cris joins him in a singing battle. Marcelo filming everything so that they could make fun of their teammates. Isco starts to dance to some rap music. Prompting everyone to clap for him.

Lucas sits right next to Toni at the bar. Staying away from the commotion. It's fun to watch. The dim light allowing them to hold hands without any suspicion. Lucas nuzzles his neck softly. He really wants to kiss Toni now. Like he wants to kiss him so badly. They had won the league. Of course he wanted to celebrate with Toni. Tonis eyes are soft as he puts his hand on Lucas' knee. Lucas smiles back. A loud voice makes them look up. Sergio hugging both of their shoulders. Laughing.

"Have fun boys, yes ??"

They had to thank their captain. For allowing them to be with eachother and choosing this location where they wouldn't really be recognized. Sergio leaves them. Picking up the mic and starting another song. This time singing with Marcelo.

Lucas tugs at Tonis arm. Toni tilts his head in question. Lucas gestures towards the bathrooms. Toni makes a face. Toni is tagged along to the bathrooms. Lucas blocks the door with his body. Nuzzling Tonis nose.

Then they kiss. Toni pinning Lucas against the door. Their hands interlacing. Kissing Lucas with so much passion the Spaniard feels dizzy. Making him moan against his mouth. Fuck. 

Tonis hair is a mess when they exit. A blush creeping on his cheeks.

"We'll finish what we started at home, Antonio."

Toni licks his lips. He can't wait.


	7. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas breaks down when they finally get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after chapter 4 Airports

The drive home in silence. Lucas had dozen off on Tonis shoulder. Gently Toni shakes him awake. Lucas blinking at him sleepily. A kiss is pressed against his forehead. Before both of them exit the car. Toni getting Lucas' luggage. 

As they enter Lucas hangs his head. God he is so tired. He just wants to forget all about this damn day already. The first tears start to fall, Lucas can't stop it. He muffles his sobs by pressing his arm to his mouth. Toni returns from the kitchen. His forehead creased in worry. 

"Luqui ??" "Babe ??"

Tonis strong arms are around Lucas' shoulders immediately. Pressing the Spaniard against him. Lucas hands curl around the fabric of Tonis shirt. Holding on to him like his life depended on it. His knees give out. Had it not been for Toni holding them upright, Lucas would have collapsed. Loud sobs echoe through the house.

The blond never says a thing. He just runs his hands up and down Lucas' back. Through his hair. Kissing his temple. Lucas tremor cracks Tonis heart. His sobs shattering his already cracked heart completely. This hadn't been planned like that. Germany shouldn't have lost in the group stage. Spain shouldn't have lost on Lucas birthday. This shouldn't have happened. But it did. 

Lucas is breathing heavily in Tonis chest. His whole body trembling. The blond picks him up. The Spaniards legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Carefully Toni guides them upstairs to their bedroom. He has to take care of Lucas nothing else matters.

Gently Toni lays Lucas on the mattress. His boyfriend avoiding his look by pressing his face into the pillow. Crying. Toni holds him close. Whispering words of love and comfort into his ear. Telling him it's not his fault. Toni is still furious at Gerard for that stupid mistake he committed. 

"Shh amor it's ok. I am here. I am here. It's ok."

Lucas whimpers his name into his chest. Tonis arm curls around his waist. Pulling Lucas even closer. Kissing his head. Drawing soothing circles on his skin. Fuck he can't even comfort his boyfriend.  
Toni cups Lucas cheeks, which are tearstained. Wiping away the tears that were still falling like waterfalls. 

He had never wanted to see Lucas like this. 

"I am so glad you are here Antonio."

"I will not go anywhere my love", Toni promises. 

Lucas breath evens out. His hands still clutching Tonis shirt. His face squished into Tonis chest.

A single tears makes his way down Tonis cheek. Seeing Lucas cry was like someone was driving a knife right into his heart.

He never wanted to see it again. His arms tighten around Lucas waist. 

"Ich liebe dich."


	8. Aching legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas can't take the rain and the pain in his legs anymore.

They had been running in the rain for god knows how long. Coach wanted them to die of hypothermia or something. Lucas legs were killing him. Killing him. Next to him Toni made no sound. The blond was also breathing heavily though.

Lucas grins to himself as he gets an idea. He sprints for a short distance. He knew his legs wouldn't thank him for that but he did not care. Jumping right on Tonis back. Who catches his legs instinctively. Lucas drapes his arms around his neck. His face squished in Tonis neck. Inhaling his boyfriends scent deeply. Sergio smirks at them. Toni carrying him for a short distance. Before Lucas untangled himself so that they can finally go take a shower.

Lucas frowns when they get to the car. Some of their teammates eyeing them suspiciously as they go into the car together. Lucas car was at the mechanic. Which was true. So Toni drove them to practise together. 

"You think they noticed something", Lucas asks Toni who is about to put his seatbelt on.

Toni shrugs.

"You are being a little bit obvious babe."

Lucas pouts. "They know I act like that all the time."

Toni starts the car. When they arrive home, Lucas groans. He doesn't want to walk. He is tired.  
"Antonio", he whines miserably. Like a small child. Toni sighs. Exiting the car, he opens the passenger door. Lucas clinging to him like an octopus. It's a miracle they make it inside safely. A miracle.

Lucas is sat on the couch, while Toni prepares the bathtub. Letting the warm water fill it. He picks up Lucas again. Ushering him into the bathroom. They sit in the warm water together. Lucas back pressed to Tonis chest. While the blond massages Lucas scalp. They stay in the water until their skin is wrinkled and the water cold.

Lucas is ushered upstairs. Technically Toni carries him upstairs. The Spaniards jumps at the cold hands on his legs. Making him moan and groan in pleasure as Toni applies some cream onto his skin. Massaging his legs. Alleviating the pain. Lucas sighs contently. It felt so good. 

Lucas dozes of like that. Tonis hands still on his legs.


	9. Shirt Swapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas really wants to have Tonis shirt.

Lucas whole face breaks into a wide smile as he approaches Toni. The game had ended in a draw which was good. It had only been an international friendly. Lucas had been very happy to be able to play against his boyfriend. It had been fun. Although he preferred it when they played together of course.

Toni smiles at him. A hand outstretched in greeting. Lucas is having none of it though. He goes in for a hug. Tonis hand is wrapped around his neck. His arm curling around his waist. Lucas allows himself to relax. Inhaling Tonis scent deeply. He had missed him so much. So much. Despite them only being apart for a few days. Gently he nuzzles Tonis neck with his nose. Leaving a small kiss on the flesh. 

Toni pushes him back slowly. His hand coming to rest in Lucas shoulder. They had to be careful. Very careful. Lucas takes a few steps back. They talk to eachother like any ordinary teammates would. Sergio and the others join them. They laugh together. Catching up on trivial stuff. Their captain and the others leave. Leaving Lucas alone with Toni.

That's when Lucas pulls his shirt over his head. Smiling at Toni. The blonds breath hitches. He can already feel his underwear tighten. Oh fuck. Did Lucas want to kill him or something ?? Lucas holds his shirt in front of Tonis face. Who blinks a few times, before holding his own shirt in Lucas direction. Lucas eyes light up like the sun as he pulls Tonis sweat drenched shirt over his body. The shirt is a little bit too big for him.

Toni gulps again. God Lucas looked so hot in his shirt so hot. It was like he was telling the world look he is mine. Toni definitely needs a cold shower. A really cold shower. 

Lucas shirt clings to him like a second skin. It feels nice. The Spaniard looks up at him and leans in. Toni freezes. Fuck he had thought Lucas had wanted to kiss him. A short hug is what Toni gets. Then Lucas let's him go. A voice makes him look up from Lucas' eyes and those kissable lips. Toni shakes his head. Thomas Müller is telling him to get over to their little circle. The Bavarian leading him away from Lucas. Insulting the Spaniard in Bavarian and laughing.

Toni turns his head and shoots an apologetic look in Lucas direction. Who just nods, clutching the fabric of Tonis jersey tightly. Toni sees his boyfriend go to where Sergio and the others are talking to eachother. He wants to go with him. To their own teammates. To their family. In a few hours they would be reunited. They just had to be patient.

"Of all the people you could have swapped shirts, you swapped with the dwarf ??"

Toni uncurls Müllers arm from his shoulder and shoots him an icy look. Before going to talk to Mats and eventually going to their own locker rooms. When everyone has disappeared in the showers, Toni pulls Lucas jersey from his head. Clutching it in his palm. Burying his nose in the fabric. Inhaling Lucas scent deeply. He doesn't notice Müller oberserving him. 

Lucas jersey is folded neatly and put in the back of his luggage. Before Toni heads to the showers.


	10. Goal Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping in to Lucas arms after a goal is the best feeling in the world.

They did it again. It was like their minds were linked or something. Toni hadn't looked at all. Lucas passing the ball into his feet perfectly. It fit like a piece of a puzzle. The ball landed inside of the goal with ease. The goalkeeper having no chance to even get it.

Toni turns around. Roaring. His face breaking into a smile as he runs towards Lucas. Who is smiling widly. His arms thrown into the air. Waiting for Toni. The blond jumps into his arms. Not caring about their teammates or the fans. The blond roars in triumph. While Lucas supports him, by grabbing his ass.

Toni doesn't care about that. He knows it won't cause any suspicion. To the fans it looks like Lucas is just supporting his weight. To Toni and Lucas it means a small piece of victory. Like the goal they were celebrating. Toni winds his arm around Lucas neck. His boyfriend pressing his face into his chest.

It's a small victory indeed. 

If someone asked Lucas, he would kiss Toni in celebration. On the mouth. With tongue. For the whole world to see. Obviously they can't. As their teammates approach to celebrate with them, Toni pulls Lucas closer. The other surrounding them. Shielding them.

Lucas sneaks a small kiss to Tonis neck. 

It's small and barely a touch, but it makes Tonis heart flutter. They smile at eachother widly. Happily.

This kind of celebration was only reserved for them. Toni would never jump into someone's elses arms like that. Into no ones. Just Lucas. If they couldn't kiss than they would grab eachothers ass in public. It was better than nothing.

Lucas wished they could kiss. Wished they could show the whole world they loved. It wasn't that uncommon to kiss a teammate after an important win. Xabi had kissed Steven Gerrard after their Champions League win. Rakitic had kissed Carrasco. 

This was just an ordinary league game. There was no justification to kiss eachother. 

Maybe someday they will be able to kiss. In public. On the pitch. After a goal.

Jumping into Lucas' arms was more than enough for Toni.

For now.


	11. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next coach has strange methods for a training session. Not that the boys complain or anything.

Their new coach has new and strange training methods. To say the least. The whole team was a bit confused at their coaches request at first. They had to form pairs of two. Fair enough that was easy.

Grinning to himself Lucas confidently walks over to Toni. Gareth Bale also approaching the blond. Lucas nearly snarls low in his throat. Grabbing Tonis wrist and tugging him to his side. 

"Sorry Gareth I'll work with Toni today."

The Welshman arches an eyebrow and shrugs. Walking off to see where Luka or Casemiro were. Lucas was blowing air through his nose like an angry bull. Toni laughed softly. Lucas was very possessive it was amusing to Toni. It was also very cute. 

Their first task was piggyback riding. To train their leg muscles. Lucas shot a look at Toni, his boyfriend looking into the distance with a bored gaze. Their shoulders brushed against each other. Toni shooting him a loving smile. 

Damn Lucas wanted to kiss him then and there. He did not care. Tonis hand is on the small of his back. The heat of his boyfriends palm making Lucas shiver. He jumps up and down a few times to clear his head. 

Everybody gets in position. Their respective partners waiting to jump on the other back as soon as the whistle would blow. To Lucas and Toni this was perfect. Easy. 

The whistle blows with a sharp noise. Lucas needs exactly three steps before jumping on Tonis back. Of course this isn't the first time they do that. Toni carries him in the house like that all the time. It's familiar. Easy. Comforting.

Toni reacts automatically in securing Lucas' legs around his waist. Lucas arms wrap themselves around Tonis shoulders. They take off like a rocket. Leaving their teammates behind. Lucas warm breath is on Tonis cheek. It should be distracting. How their breaths mingle together. How Lucas is pressed up against Toni.

It isn't. It is comforting and familiar. Both of them clearly taking advantage of the situation.

Lucas buries his nose in Tonis neck. Kissing the flesh almost unnoticed. Toni isn't even out of breath when they arrive first.

Gareth tongue lolling out of his mouth, despite carrying Luka. 

"Damn you boys are fast. It is as if you are used to doing that", the Welsh says jokingly. 

Toni and Lucas look at eachother. Smiling widly. If only Gareth knew how right he was. Thankfully he didn't know.

Marcelo and Sergio smile like proud dads at Lucas and Toni. Lucas grinning back proudly. Toni ducking his head trying to prevent his neck from flushing.


	12. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake that costs one the game is always a heavy burden to carry.

Toni was watching the game play on with his hands on his hips. Sweat dripping down his neck and into his already soaked shirt. The blond is breathing heavily. Trying to intercept a ball. Which slips from his feet. 

Early he had tried to pass to Karim. The ball had been intercepted by their opponent, who was also murdering Tonis teammates. They had used all three substitutions in the first half. Currently they were playing with 10 men.

Which was even more difficult. A ball slips from his feet after an uncontrolled passes he had tried to get to Lucas. Their opponent switching gears and running towards Keylor in the goal. Their goalkeeper can only look on as the ball flies over his head in the net. 

Fuck. 

There were a man down and a goal down. All of this because Toni had miscalculated his shot. Damnit. Toni tries to defend and tries to create chances. In the end they lose. Because of him. Because of his foolish mistake. 

Toni feels numb as they trail to the locker rooms. Lucas trying to comfort him by grabbing his wrist. A pleading look on his face. Toni ignores it. Heading to the showers. It was his fault they were in this mess. Real had desperately needed those three points. 

Desperately.

Toni is chewing on his lip until it bleeds. A hand on his chin making him look up. Lucas worried face staring back at him. A soft thumb wiping away the blood that had trailed down his chin. Toni can't look at Lucas. How could Lucas look at him like that ?? His eyes full of love when Toni had just cost them the game ?? How ??

They make their way to the car in silence. Lucas slipping in the driver's seat. Toni just wants to sleep. He presses his cheek against the cool glass. Sleep doesn't claim him however. The goal playing in his head on repeat.

When they arrive home, Toni slams the door shut making Lucas jump.

"Antonio ?? Antonio por favor...."

Toni cuts him off. "Don't, don't say it wasn't my fault."

Lucas opens his mouth helplessly then closes it again. Frustrated Toni runs a hand through his hair. Shaking his head. Angrily the blond pushes against the cupboard in the kitchen. Making the glasses inside clatter.

"Antonio."

Lucas wraps his arms around his waist. Kissing Tonis clothed shoulder. Trying to calm his boyfriend down. He can feel the tremors go through Tonis body. Then his shoulders are shaking. Toni hiding his face in his hands. 

Gently Lucas removes Tonis hands from his face. Cradeling it in his palms. Wiping away the tears. Kissing them away gently. Leaving butterfly kisses on Tonis eyes and his cheeks. Kissing his neck. Wrapping his arms around Toni's body. Pushing his face into his boyfriends chest.

Tonis heart beat is way to fast. Lucas tightens his hold on Tonis hoodie. His fingers curling around the fabric. They stay like that for god knows how long. Lucas kissing the corner of Tonis mouth before leading them upstairs to their bedroom.

"Te amo Antonio. It's ok."

Toni sighs into Lucas chest and allows himself to rest. For now.


	13. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their third champions league final in a row.

They beat Bayern. Again. Advancing to the their third champions league final in a row. Toni can't describe the feeling of winning against his former club. It's incredible. Freeing in a sense. Toni is greeting Mats and Jerome. Hugging them, to console his former teammates.

They talk for a bit. Lucas appearing beside the blond. Their shoulders brushing together. Lucas finger stroking his hand unnoticed. Toni laughs at something Mats says. After a while Toni bids farewell to both of his former teammates. 

Casemiro coming to hug both him and Lucas. Lifting them both up briefly. Making Toni laugh happily. He really loved this team. Not only because they won. Because of he whole sense of family. Because of Lucas. Moving from Bayern to Madrid had been the best decision Toni has made so far.

Lucas has his arms around Toni's neck. To everyone else it would look like they were just friends who celebrated a win. It was more. So much more. God how much Lucas wants to kiss his boyfriend. Nuzzle his nose against his neck. Hug him forever. Their arms around eachother they make their way back to Sergio and the others.

"Toni."

Toni freezes at the voice. He sighs. It's a loud sigh. Lucas looks at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. He can see Tonis eyes shine dangerously. The blue in them had intensified into an icy look. Gently Toni uncurls his arm from Lucas shoulder. The coldness in his eyes vanishing for a split second when he smiles at Lucas. Telling his boyfriend to go ahead to Sergio and the others.

Lucas frowns, biting his lips. His hand finding Tonis wrist and squeezing it before nodding and heading towards Isco. Toni let's out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He couldn't see Thomas ugly mug. Thomas has this ridiculous arrogant smile plastered on his face. Toni really wants to punch him. Slowly he breathes out to calm himself.

"You are still hanging out with that dwarf ?? I have no idea what you even see in him ?? He's pretty ugly don't you think ??"

Thomas throws his head back and laughs at his own joke. Toni doesn't. His hand balled into a fist is shaking. How dare he say such things about Lucas. Toni grits his teeth. Before he can say anything a hand is on his shoulder. Lucas beautiful face smiling at him. Softening Tonis features. 

Isco and Nacho are behind him. His friends tugging him along. Lucas hand is on his wrist. Nachos palm on his shoulder. Iscos hand curled around his arm. They guide Toni to Sergio and the others. Making him forget about Müller completely.

Lucas had dozed off on the flight back. It was already past midnight. Lucas had snuggled against Toni's shoulder. Everyone was already asleep. Tonis hand clutches Lucas' under the blanket. His soft kiss being pressed against his boyfriends head.

Toni allows himself to rest. Forgetting about Thomas words.


	14. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win the champions league for the third time in a row.

All of them roar in celebration as the referee blows the whistle to signal the end of the match. Tonis face breaks into a wide smile as Lucas runs up to him and jumps into his arms. Wrapping his arms around Toni's neck. Squishing his face into Tonis neck. Sergio and Marcelo hugging them. Trying to shield them, so it wouldn't look as suspicious.

Toni high fives Gareth and hugs him briefly in celebration. Lucas leaving his side for a second. Toni feels cold for a split second. Lucas body warmth having made him shiver. His boyfriend returns with the obligatory scarf and their decimotereceria shirt. Hugging Tonis side happily. 

Toni sighs. They still had to collect their medals. Lucas is jumping up and down excidetly. Pressing his face against Toni's neck briefly. Gently Toni pushes him back and towards where the others are standing to get their medals. Lucas has his arms thrown in the air. They get their medals and then Sergio lifts up the trophy. All of them roaring in celebration. 

Toni and Lucas stay close together. Lifting the trophy together. The press taking pictures. Lucas arm is around Toni's waist as they return the trophy to Marcelo. After a while all of them trail to the locker rooms. Sergio singing a song. All of them laughing together.

Toni and Lucas go sit together on Lucas place. Showing off their medals. Toni had four, Lucas three. Their knees brush together. Isco hugging both of them in celebration. The locker room is way too loud. All of them head to the showers and then to the airport. 

Lucas and Toni go sit together. Talking in hushed voices to eachother. Toni laughing at Lucas jokes. He really wished they could kiss in celebration. It's too dangerous. It would have to wait until they are home. Toni squeezes Lucas hand gently. The other beaming at him.

"We could go kiss in the bathroom", Lucas whispers in his ear. Toni shakes his head. He doesn't want to kiss Lucas in a shabby bathroom. He would have preferred it to kiss Lucas on the field. In the heat of the moment. They had to restrain themselves. They could live without kissing for a bit. The have to. 

Lucas looks around and when he is sure no one is watching he kisses Tonis neck briefly. There is nothing more they can do for now. They were professionals, they had to endure it. Lucas sighs softly as he puts his head on Toni's shoulder. The exhaustion of the game finally catching up on his body.


	15. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas watch Spain lose against Croatia.

Lucas had been so glad Toni had stayed with him for the first week of international break. Lucas hadn't been called up. Again. Luis Enrique didn't like him apparently. Lucas had wanted to play for the national team. He really had. With Nacho now injured Sergio would need all the support he could get.

Lucas didn't complain though. Toni had called Löw to tell him he needed more rest. Lucas knows Toni is doing this for him. For them. Although the Spaniard had tried to change his mind. Toni had responded with a simple statement.

"Why should I go see Müller when I can stay here and spend time with my boyfriend ??"

Lucas had melted at that. Hugging Toni to his chest tightly. Toni laughing in his ear and picking him up. They go to London together. To watch a Tennis final. Lucas in disguise of course. Toni takes him out for dinner every evening, they have to take advantage of the situation of course. 

Lucas kissing him happily when they get home. The days pass by quickly. Too fast for Lucas liking. Then it's Thursday. Toni has to leave on Friday in the morning. Lucas doesn't want to let him go. He knows he is being childish. Toni would return in a few days. They should be used to this by now. Lucas wasn't. The Spaniard knew that Toni missed him too.

They lounge on the couch together on Thursday evening. Lucas had asked the blond if he wanted to watch Germany play. Toni had shaken his head at that. They needed to watch their family play. Toni didn't care about Germany. He didn't want to see Thomas' ugly face if he was honest. 

They lounge on the couch together. A blanket around their shoulders. Lucas had pressed himself against Toni's side. Kissing his cheek before accepting the mug with hot chocolate Toni had made him. Isco, Dani and their captain play. Which is nice. Toni expresses his concern with Sergio still playing. Their captain was tired. All of them knew that. 

The first half Lukita and his team dominated. They scored the first goal. Then Spain finally scores too. Lucas shouting at the TV excidetly. Toni securing his boyfriends legs so he would 't hurt himself or fall off the couch. Tonis arm curls around Lucas waist. Pressing himself safely against his boyfriend. His chin resting on Lucas shoulder as they continue to watch the game.

The game makes their hearts stop more than once. When Croatia scores the winning goal against Spain Lucas slumps against Toni. Hanging his head in defeat. His shoulders slumping. Toni can feel Lucas shake against him. Gently the blond presses a kiss against the back of Lucas head. 

Even though Lucas hadn't played he felt his team's loss. It hurt, it really did. Toni nuzzling his neck in comfort. He really hurt for Sergio and the others too. There was nothing they could have done about it. 

Lucas just hopes Sergio wouldn't blame himself when he got home again.


	16. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions of the past can haunt even the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events in chapter 9

Toni had rolled around tiredly. A gentle hand running through Lucas' short hair. His plane would take off in a few hours. Lucas makes him coffee. They spend the last remain hour together. Lucas hugging him tightly at the doorstep. Kissing him and wishing him good luck. 

Upon arriving to Germany Toni feels cold. He loved playing for his national team. He really did. Thomas ugly mug just made everything worse for him. Toni greets Mats and a few others. Thomas stays away from him. Which is good. The blond feels tired. He just wants to go to bed. And hear Lucas voice. Sergio and the others would be on their way home by now. 

Toni had been in bed, after taking a shower. Dialing Lucas number. He really needed to hear his boyfriends voice. His heart melting when the Spaniard greets him. They talk for what feels hours. A knock on Tonis door interrupting their blissful conversation.

"I am sorry amor I have to go. Ich liebe dich", Toni whispers into the phone. 

Putting the device on his nightstand, Toni swings his legs off the bed. The knocking becomes more persistent. Making the blond sigh. Thomas face coming into view. Making Toni frown. Mats cheery face appearing in his field of vision.

"Toni", his friend shouts excitedly, "come on let's go to the bar to drink something." 

After some convincing from Mats, Toni agrees to go drink something reculantely. Grabbing Lucas' grey hoodie, his keycard and his phone, Toni follows Thomas and Mats downstairs.

They order their beers. And chat for a while. Toni ignoring Thomas completely. The blond had no intention to talk to the Bavarian. Mats leaves them after while. Toni wants to leave as soon as possible too. Thomas sitting right next to him. When Mats is gone completely, Thomas offers him a wide grin.  
Toni clutching his glass until his knuckles turn white.

A phone is slid across the table. Toni ignoring the other completely. "You should look at that Toni it's for your own good." Thomas slings an arm around his shoulder. Trapping the blond effectively. The Bavarians warm breath right next to Tonis ear. Making him growl. He didn't want that bastard to touch him. Toni uncurls Thomas arm with a snarl. Ready to get up and leave.

"You should look at what I have here, Antonio."

Toni freezes. How dare that bastard call him by that name ?? Breathing out through his nose Toni tries to calm his racing heart. The phone being held right in front of his face. Tonis heart shatters when he looks at the image. He sees himself. His face buried in Lucas' jersey. This couldn't be. Thomas hadn't been there. Toni had made sure there was no one. No one.

"Quiet interesting don't you think ?? Now I understand why you hang out with that dwarf. You are fucking him. Toni, Toni, Toni you could have anyone and you choose someone like him ??"

Tonis heart shatters. Fuck. He should have made sure no one had been there. It was his mistake. How could he have gotten so careless ?? How could he endanger Lucas like that ?? How could he ??

Thomas maniacal laugh is right next to Tonis ear.

Toni breathes out slowly. He shrugs uninterested. "I was wiping my nose with that shirt Thomas nothing more nothing less. I am not fucking anyone."  
Thomas laughs at him. 

"I saw how you two dance around eachother. You are fucking him Toni. What will the world think if I leak this picture ??"

Toni grits his teeth annoyed. His fingernails digging into the palm of his hand painfully. He walks towards the exit. He doesn't have to listen to this. The picture didn't prove anything. Toni knew deep down that he was wrong. The press and the world would look at every movement they made. No more hugging during training. No more light touches. No more goal celebrations. No more nothing.

Thomas slings an arm around Toni's shoulder. The blond wants to get away. He wants to talk to Lucas. He had fucked up. He had fucked up their relationship with a foolish mistake. How could he have been so stupid ?? 

"Don't worry Toni I am not dumb enough to go to the press. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. I will make good use of this information when the time is right."

Thomas throws his head back and laughs. Leaving Toni alone. Fear gripping the blonds heart. Thomas was blackmailing him. Every move he made. They made it could destroy them. Toni hides his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking. Lucas. Fuck.

Toni returns to his hotel room. His hand shaking when he picks up his phone and dials Lucas number.

"Amor", Lucas happy voice greets him. Shattering Tonis heart. The first tears make their way down Tonis cheeks.

"Luqui, I fucked up."


	17. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit and Thomas´ presence take a toll on Tonis body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after chapter 16. I was really unsure about this chapter.

After talking to Lucas for hours, Toni hadn´t been able to fall asleep. His mind replaying the scene over and over again. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could this have happened ?? Toni falls into an unrestful sleep at around 3 in the morning. Rolling around in bed for what seemed hours. His heart constricting with fear. Toni rolls around annoyed when there is a presistent knock on his door. Curling around himself and hiding under the blanket the blond tries to block it out. Maybe the person would give up and go ?? The knocking continued.

With a snarl Toni threw the blanket to the side. Swinging his legs of the bed tiredly. He would murder the person on the other end. Checking his phone, Toni squints his eyes. 4:13 am. Toni sighs tiredly before getting up and opening the door. Ready to sent whoever was in front of the door away. Toni freezes. Kind brown eyes staring right into his soul. Toni opens his mouth to say something. No sound coming out. He is pushed inside the room. A face pressing itself right into his chest. Tonis shoulders slump in defeat.

"You shouldn´t be here, amor."

Lucas takes Toni face in his hand and kisses him gently. Pressing their foreheads together. Relaxing the already distraught german. Toni kisses Lucas head. Sighing tiredly. His heart had calmed down a bit. Only because Lucas was here. They sit on the bed together. Lucas running his hands through Tonis hair. His heart beating way too fast in his chest. If Thomas saw that Lucas was here, their careers would be over. Toni knows Lucas meant well. He had been incredibly distraught on the phone. He could have waited 4 days to get back to his boyfriend.

"I´ll be back in Madrid in the morning, Antonio don´t worry."

Toni sighs and nods defeated. He is tired. Lucas curls around him. Pressing his face against Tonis chest. Finally the blond allows himself to rest. Falling into an unrestful slumber again. There is a loud knock on his door. Tonis eyes snap open. His heart beating in his chest. He was 28 and he was sure he was going to get a heartattck any minute now. Shaking Lucas awake Toni ushers his boyfriend into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Thomas ugly mug greeting him upon opening the door. 

"What do you want Thomas ??"

The bavarian grins at him and tries to step into the room. Toni blocking him with his body. He was already stressed out. If Thomas were to discover Lucas, both of them could say bye bye to their careers. Sweat begins to pool in Tonis neck. His breathing slightly ragged. He just wants Thomas to fuck off. The blond knows Lucas meant well. He really does. This situation is already stressing him out. His hand is shaking on the doorframe.

"Don´t forget I know about your dirty little secret, Antonio", Thomas voice sounds like booming in Tonis ears. He is sure his heart is going to jump out of his chest any minute now. As soon as Thomas is gone, Toni slams the door shut. Sliding down on the floor. He needs to breathe. Lucas peaks out of the bathroom carefully. Toni looks like a corpse. His face sweaty and pale. Lucas shoulders slump. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come to Germany ?? Maybe Lucas was doing more harm than good ?? 

"I am sorry, Antonio maybe I should go."

Toni shakes his head forcefully. He doesn´t trust his own voice. White dots appearing before his eyes. Damnit that situation had prompted his body to give him an adrenaline rush, when he hadn´t needed one. Thomas just meant danger. To him. To Lucas. To their relationship. Toni wouldn´t be able to sleep properly ever again if he couldn´t do anything about this situation. Lucas hugs him. Toni is sure he is dying. He can´t breathe. Even when Lucas takes his face into his hands and instructs him to breathe with him.

Toni calms down after what feels hours. A knock on the door, making him jump. His heart racing in his chest at an unhealthy rate. Toni coughs and tells the person, who turns out to be Mats, he´ll be down in 10. Toni feels dizzy as he gets up with Lucas´ help. The spaniard supporting his body with his own. Sitting Toni on the bed and shoving a glass of water into his hand. A towel wiping away the sweat from his face and neck.

God, Toni didn´t deserve this man in front of him. Lucas smiles at him. Kissing his forehead. They hug eachother in the middle of the room. Toni just breathes.

For now.


	18. Extra Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win against Bayern. Nacho wonders about a certain thing.

They go into extra time. All of them clearly tired because of the game. Bayern keeps being presistent. Toni has been shooting corner after corner. The ball never finding their captains head. They really had needed a late winner from their captain. Until now Manuel had managed to save all of their shots. Toni is breathing heavily. Lucas hands him a cold bottle of water which the blonds accepts gratefully. Marcelo is taking up coaches position for their motivational speech. Lucas hand is on Tonis lower back. Staying there. Marcelo is yelling at them. Telling everyone to keep fighting.

All of them return to the pitch. They just have to hold on for 30 more minutes. 30 more minutes and they´d be in the final. 30 more minutes. Toni takes corner after corner again. The ball never finding it´s target. Müller and Lewandowski intecepting them. Making the blond sigh in frustration. All of them just wanted this damn game to end. Lucas is fouled near the penalty area. The penalty is not give however. All of them protasting. Toni is in Thomas face. Pushing him away from Lucas who is still on the ground. Growling in his former teammates face.

They are not off the hook, yet. The game continues. Thomas fouling Lucas again. This time the Spaniard rolls around in the grass clutching his leg. Toni squeezing his boyfriends shoulder worridly. Their teammates crowding them. Sergio, Marcelo and Nacho crowding the ref. The ref tells them it´s not a card. Prompting Sergio to get a yellow for protesting. Lucas goes to sit with the others. Toni squeezing his wrist reassuringly. Lucas smiles at him. Toni really wants to destroy Bayern now. 

Nacho gets them a corner. It feels like the 100th in this damn game. They only have a few minutes left. It´s perfect for their captain to save them. Toni breathes out slowly through his nose. They need this damn win. They really needed it. Thomas is snickering at him. Trying to provoke him. Nacho looks at him. Shaking his head. Telling him to stay calm. Toni nods and focuses on getting the ball to any of their teammates. Preferably Sergio.

Their captain jumps. Like he always does. Sometimes it looks like he is superman. The ball flies over Neuers head. Sergio pats the crest on his chest and runs towards the blond. Hugging him and taking him with him. The others jump on them. Roaring. The whistle screeches. Signaling that the game has finished. Lucas jumps right into Tonis arms. Laughing into his ear happily. Toni keeps him close. Sergio patting the blonds head. Nacho kissing his cheek. 

Toni goes to greet Jerome and Mats. Lucas at his side. His arm around Tonis waist. The blond knows it won´t look suspicious. They talk for a while. Nacho and Isco prying them away. An arm around each of their friends. Sergio is already singing. Thomas is approaching them. Before the bavarian is even in Tonis face, Nacho snarls at him in spanish. Leading his friends away. All of them singing together. Group hugging. In the dressing room Marcelo stands on a table and tells them how proud he is.

The busride to the airport is loud. Sergio singing Despacito. Prompting most of them to sing along. Lucas and Toni sitting in the back. Away from prying eyes. Toni squeezes Lucas injured leg lightly. His forehead creased in worry. Lucas smiles at him widly. Pressing their foreheads together. Nacho turns around to say something to them, when he halts and looks away quickly. He hadn´t meant to pry. A soft smile creeping on his face. He was so happy for his friends. So incredibly happy. Although he couldn´t understand why they wouldn´t trust him with this information.

Nacho could understand Toni. He was a private person. Although he had opened up while being in Spain, but Lucas was a different thing. They were a family. They needed to trust eachother. Nacho wasn´t hurt or anything. Both of them being in a relationship was no ones business. The spaniard couldn´t really imagine that someone would have something against it. Well at least their teammates. Toni and Lucas were very obvious. To the people that surrounded them daily at least. Nacho wondered if Sergio and Marcelo knew. They had to. They were the captains. Toni trusted them.

Nacho decided that he wouldn´t push them. If they were ready they would talk to them. That´s what he hoped. They were a family they would never judge them for that. Maybe Toni was afraid because he had, had bad experiences at Bayern. It could be. 

For the time being Nacho wouldn´t bother them. They would tell him and the others when they were ready. That´s what Nacho hoped.


	19. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Toni is not used to the hot Spanish sun.

The sun is burning down at them. Toni sighs annoyed. He can feel a bead of sweat make it's way from his neck down his shoulder. It's incredibly annoying. He had to blame Lucas and Isco for that. Those two had wanted to go running in this heat. Nacho trailing after them. Running next to Toni. Lucas laughs at one of Iscos jokes. Making Tonis heart flutter.

They do something like that after practice. Get together and hang out with eachother. Sergio hadn't graced them with his presence today, neither had Marcelo. Both of the captains were sometimes too tired for Iscos shenanigans. It was just the four of them for now. Toni sighs as he feels his jersey stick uncomfortably to his skin. He needed a shower. 

Lucas turns to him and tilts his head. Licking his lips. Toni rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. Lucas was doing this on purpose. Toni knew that. He just wanted an excuse so that they could shower together. They wouldn't do anything until both Isco and Nacho were gone.

Speaking of Nacho the Spaniard has a hand on his arm. His eyes looking at him in question. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it right away. Jogging up ahead. Toni is confused.

"Nachito everything alright, amigo ??"

The other smiles at him. Nacho had wanted to ask them about what he had seen in the bus after they had won against Bayern. He really didn't mean to let into their private lives but maybe by asking he could lessen the burden on their shoulders. He decides against it. Even if he asked Sergio, Nacho knew that their captain wouldn't tell. You could say anything you wanted about Sergio Ramos Garcia but he would never rat out any of their family members.

By the time they take a break, Toni is really sweaty. Lucas grins at the blond and snickers at him playfully. Drawing pictures on the blonds sweaty arm. Toni pushes him away lightly. Laughing. "Antonio", Lucas whines like a small child. Toni trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. If Nacho hadn't known he would have said that the reddened cheeks came from the heat. He knew better. 

Snatching away the bottle of water from Iscos greedy hands Nacho takes a few sips. To give their friends some privacy. He wished he hadn't seen the scene in the bus he felt like interrupting his friends privacy. He really did. Now that he had seen, he couldn't unsee it anymore. After a few hours all of them bid farewell to each other. 

Upon returning home Lucas kisses Tonis sweaty neck. His boyfriend pushing him away. Shivering. They needed a shower. Toni really did hate that he still wasn't used to the heat. Lucas grins at him cheekily and attacks the blonds neck again. Making Toni moan slightly. With a swift movement Toni throws Lucas over his shoulder and heads to the bathroom.

They need to shower. Now.


	20. In the locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas face a problem with the help of Nacho.

Lucas had made sure that everyone had left already. Toni was still in the shower. Lucas is waiting for his boyfriend, legs dangling happily. Humming to a spanish song. Toni had calmed down a bit after his confrontation with Müller. The Spaniard had noticed that Toni had been restless. Always waking up during the night. It had gotten better. A little bit.

Blond hair appears in the corner of Lucas' eye. A towel on the blonds head. Toni plops down next to Lucas. Rubbing his hair dry. Stretching his legs. Thank god they were the last ones in the locker room. Lucas smiles softly before kissing Tonis cheek. Waiting for the blond to get dressed so that they could go out for lunch. 

Toni takes his time. Lucas pouts. The blond grinning cheekily. He was doing this on purpose. Lucas tickles his sides. Toni finally laughing. Their faces are inches apart from eachother. Toni makes sure no ones is there before kissing the Spaniard. Lucas happily kissing back. Toni presses Lucas against the wall. Lucas moaning against his mouth. 

A noise startles them. Toni letting go of Lucas immediately. Whirling around. His heart in his throat.  
Lucas eyes are wide. 

Nacho had noticed that he had forgotten his phone in his locker, halfway through being home. He drives back to retrieve the device. Who knows who would call him anyway. There should be no one in the locker room by now. Nacho doesn't even look at his surroundings when he fishes his phone from his locker. That's when he sees that Toni has pressed Lucas against the wall. Kissing him.

His phone falls from his hand. Creating a deafening noise. 

Toni and Lucas look as pale as ghosts. Nacho had frozen midway to retrieving his phone from the floor. Neither of them move for what feels ages. Nacho opens his mouth to say something. He closes it right away again. Lucas finds his voice first.

"It's not what it looks like, Nachito."

Toni hides his face in his hands. They had managed to stay hidden for so long. They are getting careless. Tonis face is as red as a tomato. His throat feeling as dry as ever. Fuck. He had fucked up again. Again. Toni sits down on the bench and looks at his hands.   
That's when Nacho finds his voice again. Sighing. 

"Thank God. Now you don't have to hide it anymore."

Tonis head snaps upwards. Looking at Lucas wide-eyed. His boyfriend shrugging. Nacho goes to sit next to Toni. A hand squeezing the blonds shoulder. 

"Boys relax. I already know. I accidentally saw you two during celebrations in the bus in the semi-finals. I have nothing against it. I should have know you two were a thing. Sorry for being such a bad friend."

Toni freezes. "You don't have a problem with us being together ??"

Nacho frowns. "Why would I ?? You are my brothers. My family. Why would I mind ??"

That's when Lucas finds his voice. "Does anyone else know ??"

Nacho shrugs. He had no idea really. "Maybe you should tell the others ?? I don't mean to push you but maybe it would be better for you too. Not having to hide. At least with us. We are a family."

Lucas squeezes Tonis hand. Now that Thomas knew, Toni is freaking out. Rationally he knows that the others wouldn't mind right ?? He is terrified though. What if anyone of them used it against them ?? What if anyone had a problem with it ?? What if…??"

Lucas snaps the blond out of his thoughts by squeezing his hand. "Maybe we should talk to Sergio and Marcelo first before deciding." Toni nods mechanically. Talking to their captains first relaxed him a lot. They would do that first and then see what would happen. 

Nacho hugs both of them tightly. "I am so happy for you. I really am." Toni blushes furiously at that while Lucas just laughs happily. 

They tell Marcelo and Sergio the next day. Both of them agreeing to help them tell the team. Toni asks for a few days, to think about it. Lucas and him talk for hours. Lucas knows Toni is terrified. The thing with Müller just making everything worse. In the end Toni accepts.

They tell the team a few days later.


	21. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinicius, Javi and Alvaro see something that wasn't supposed for their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit and accidental voyeurism.

Vini, Alvaro and Javi had made their way to the showers. The game against Celta had been very difficult. All of them deserved a hot shower. Then they could go home. Enjoying the win. Vini halts in his tracks before entering the shower. A noise echoing from the room before them.

It had been a moan. 

Lucas laughed happily. This win was very important for all of them. The Spaniard bites his lip when he thinks of Toni. His boyfriend had been amazing. Two assists and one goal. He needed to be rewarded for that. Toni had told him that they would have fun at home. Lucas had other plans. Toni had just stepped into the room. Running a hand through his hair. A towel wrapped around his hips. 

Lucas grins cheekily before pressing the blond against the wall. Kissing him passionately. Pushing his tongue into Tonis mouth. Making him moan. Tonis hands find Lucas hips. Dragging the other even closer. Their clothed groins rubbing together. Lucas pants into Tonis mouth. His fingernails scratching lightly at the blonds chest. Lucas grins when he uncurls the towel from Tonis waist.

"Don't. We can't. Not here Luqui at home, ok ??

Lucas grumbles frustrated. Pouting. Tonis towel falls to the floor. Lucas growling low in his throat. His knees hit the cold tiles. Toni sighs defeated when Lucas gives him puppy eyes. Rolling his eyes and nodding. Lucas face lights up at that. Toni couldn't have said no to Lucas even if he had wanted to. His hand rests on Lucas head. Closing his eyes Toni breathes out slowly.

Lucas licks his lips. Tonis cock is half hard when Lucas licks along the shaft. Licking away the first droplets of precum. Toni moans and tightens his grip on Lucas' short hair. Lucas hair was too short for Tonis liking. His boyfriend should grow it out. Toni liked it better that way. Toni moans and throws his head back when Lucas' hot and wet mouth engulfs the head of his already hardening cock. 

Lucas eyes never leaving Tonis half closed eyes when Lucas practically devours Tonis cock. Spit already pooling in his mouth. Dripping down his chin. Lucas keeps slurping happily. As if Tonis cock was a popsicle. Toni squeezes his eyes shut. Trying not to moan out loud. They are still in "public" showers after all. Toni can feel his climax approach fast. Lucas releasing his member from his hot mouth. Toni breathes heavily and fast.

"Luqui why did you stop ??"

Lucas grins cheekily and kisses Toni again. Pressing the blonds blonds shoulders against the cold tiles. His fingers running up and down Tonis sides. Kissing his neck. Sucking lightly on Tonis neck. Lucas was like a fucking vampire sometimes. Gently the Spaniard bites down on the sensitive skin. Prompting Toni to push him away. Panting. 

"Antonio you said we shouldn't do it here. I am just respecting your wishes." Toni breathes out slowly. His boyfriend was such a spoil sport. 

Lucas laughs as Toni presses him against the wall. Claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Making him moan low in his throat. Toni bites and nips at the skin between Lucas' neck and collarbone. Lucas clutching his shoulders desperately. Trying not to land on the floor. Toni kisses his way to Lucas shoulder slowly. Leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. 

Suddenly Lucas is cold and wet. Toni having activated the shower. Cold water spraying over their bodies. Lucas arches his back as the blond circles his nipple with his tongue. Sucking on it lightly. Grazing the stub with his teeth without biting down. Lucas supports himself with his arms around Toni's neck. Pressing his face into his boyfriends neck. Toni palms running gently across his back and sides. 

Nipping on his lips. The kiss isn't as passionate as before. It's soft and loving. Lucas moans low in his throat. His hands clutching Tonis shoulders. Smiling widly when Toni presses their foreheads together. Fuck he loved Toni so much. So fucking much. Toni is playing with his nipple absently. 

"Te amo Antonio. Fuck me. Por favor."

Toni breathes out slowly. Pressing Lucas against the cold tiles. Running a hand across his back slowly. Lucas is moaning his name. Begging him to fuck him. Not without preparation. Toni wouldn't risk hurting Lucas only because his boyfriend is being impatient. Toni pushes him against the wall. His warm breath right next to Lucas right ear. The Spaniard stills. His ragged breathing the only think to be heard. 

The first finger slips in with ease. Toni stretching the tight muscle slowly. Lucas letting out a shuddering breath. The second follows. Toni takes his time. Although they didn't have a lot of time. Toni can't care about time now. Lucas moans, Toni clasping his boyfriends mouth to prevent him from screaming. They could be heard. He didn't want to be discovered by his teammates like that. Lucas relaxes against him. 

Tensing at Toni stretching him. Replacing his fingers with his hard cock. Gentle kisses are pressed to the back of Lucas neck. Toni nuzzling his nose against the flesh. His hot breath on Lucas cheek. He takes his time. Entering him slowly. Lucas falls against him. His back against Toni's chest. The back of his head pillowed on Toni's shoulder. A thumb circling Lucas nipple. Making him jerk. His cock is rock hard now. Lucas whines miserably. 

"Move Antonio. Por favor."

Toni obliges. Moving slowly at first. Gently. His hand curled around Lucas hip. His right arm across Lucas chest, steadying him. Pressing kisses against Lucas ear. The Spaniard moans with each thrust. Whimpering. Tonis hand finds Lucas cock. Stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Toni feels Lucas tense around him. His boyfriend letting out a chocked moan as he spills into Tonis hand. Slumping tiredly against the blond. 

Tonis thrust become more erratic. He is breathing heavily into Lucas ear. God he is so close. So close. Toni bites down on Lucas shoulder harder than he intended to when he spills inside of his boyfriend. Both of them falling forward. Supporting their weight against the tiles. Toni pushing the shower head so it covers them in water. Gently he pulls out. Taking Lucas face in his hands and kissing his forehead.

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas beams at him as he grabs the soap and washes Tonis body. 

"Te amo Antonio."

Sergio had come to collect the children. Vini, Alvaro and Javi blushing furiously and running past him. Sergio turns his head and watches them disappear. 

Shaking his head Sergio shrugs and goes to collect the ones who are still missing. They are late, they have to get home.


	22. Pre-match rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas develop their own pre-match rituals after coming out to the team.

Before they had come out to the team, both of them hadn't been able to kiss or show affection in the locker room, before the game. It had been difficult but they had to get through it. Lucas would always go sit with Toni. Their knees brushing together.

Lucas would smile at the blond. A smile that was only reserved for him. Lucas would sling an arm around Toni's shoulders. A hand would squeeze the blonds wrist briefly. They both knew it wasn't really a ritual but it calmed both of them down. Of course it would be nice to kiss eachother for good luck.

They couldn't for obvious reasons. Everyone knew that Sergio was the last one to meet up with them in the tunnel. It would be suspicious if Toni and Lucas came after their captain. Even though Sergio knew about them, both Toni and Lucas felt uncomfortable kissing right in front of their captains face.

There was nothing else they could do about it.

It wasn't anything essential in their routine before a game. Neither Toni nor Lucas were superstitious. Sergio was the superstitious one. Toni had never cared for pre-match rituals. It would have been nice to kiss Lucas before the start of the game. It wouldn't kill him. Lucas would hug him briefly from time to time. That was it. 

Maybe even whisper "I love you" or "good luck" into Tonis ear. The "I love yous" were more frequent. When no one would watch. Lucas didn't have to say it for Toni to know. It was still nice though. Especially during difficult games like against Atletico or Barcelona. It was especially effective when they had to go up against Bayern and Lucas wouldn't on the pitch next to Toni. 

It was calming. 

After their second year anniversary Lucas had gifted Toni a bracelet. Which the blond always wore. When asked Toni would always say it had been a gift from his younger brother Felix. A lucky charm. It was indeed a lucky charm. From Lucas though. Toni would wear it until they had to leave the locker room. Before stashing it away safely in his bag. 

Now that the team knew, both Toni and Lucas weren't as anxious. They still wouldn't kiss though. It was one thing if their teammates knew. It was an entirely different thing kissing in front of their teammates. Toni knew that Isco and Nacho showed affection like that. Just kissing their teammates. Even Sergio. For him it was a private matter. He didn't feel ashamed or anything. Kissing Lucas had just been something they did in private. Away from prying eyes.

The blond had talked to his boyfriend about that. No kissing in the locker room unless they were alone. He just felt uncomfortable with people watching. Toni knew this was his family and all but still. Of course Lucas respected Tonis wishes. Although he ached to finally be able to kiss the blond without having to be afraid of looking over his shoulder constantly. 

Then one day something changed. They would play against Bayern. Thomas already knowing Tonis "dirty little secret." The blond couldn't stop freaking out about it. Gripping his shorts until his knuckles turned white. That when Lucas stands right in front of the blond. Taking his boyfriends face in his hands. Toni freezes. His eyes wide. He others are still there. What is Lucas doing ??

Lucas smiles at Toni widly. Before bending down and pressing a kiss against the blonds forehead. Toni breathes out slowly through his nose. His body relaxing. Maybe they should have done this earlier. It had felt nice. Toni had lost himself for a split second. Not thinking about their teammates or Thomas. 

They should do this before every game now.


	23. Penalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonis is the fire that keeps everything alive. At least to Lucas.

Penalties are hit or miss most of the time. Lucas loves watching Toni shoot a penalty. It look flawless. Incredible. Beautiful. The first time he noticed it was when Germany was playing Italy in the quarter-finals of the Euros in 2016. His boyfriend was calm and collected. Lucas never thought of Toni as cold. Just a little awkward but never cold. It had just been that hard shell that had to be cracked open.

Toni was warm and beautiful. Like a flame that had just been ignited. Radiating confidence. Spreading it around his teammates like a wildfire. Burning everything around him. In a good way. Toni motivated. A natural born leader. That's how Lucas saw it. Maybe he was biased because he loved that man ?? Maybe. It didn't matter. Tonis stance was as graceful as a tiger. The ball rolled into the net smoothly. Like a pebble thrown into a lake. Beautiful.

Lucas roared and jumped from his seat. The game against Italy was incredibly important. Lucas believed in Toni. In the end they managed to win it. 2016 had been the years of penalties. Lucas still remembered his penalty against Atletico. He had been incredibly nervous. But also very proud to be able to take the first one. He had wanted to jump into Tonis arms who was roaring on the sideline. Throwing his hands on the air in celebration as Lucas ball hit the back of the next. Toni giving him a wide smile. 

Later when they had been home in Tonis bed and the blond was kissing the back of Lucas head, Lucas feel like the undisturbed sea. Calm. They are like fire and water. Lucas thinks it's beautiful. They love passionately. Two opposing forces, that still love eachother. Lucas feels proud when Toni is Germany's first penalty taker. His boyfriend always managing to sneak the ball by the goalkeeper.

Lucas heart and chest swells. He roars to the sky. Grinning proudly from ear to ear. And still Germany couldn't appreciate the blond. It didn't matter. It didn't matter if Germany couldn't appreciate and cherish his boyfriend. It didn't matter. There was more for Lucas to love. To love all of Toni. It didn't matter. Because Toni was Toni. The fire that still kept Germany in the game. The fire that lit up his world.

It didn't matter.


	24. Competing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their relationship wasn't easy. No one said it would be.

Since he had gotten together with Toni, Lucas felt like he had to compete with everyone. Toni was good-looking, handsome. Of course there would be people who wooed him. Lucas wasn't talking about the fans or anything. He was worried about their inner circles. His own teammates. Lucas felt like he had compete against every one of them for Tonis affection. Especially Isco and Gareth.

Why would Toni even be interested in him ?? He wasn't good-looking. He wasn't even tall. His teammates called him cucumber head. Which Lucas didn't mind. He really didn't but still. Lucas was no match against Isco or Nacho or Sergio. He couldn't play on even playground with them. They had charme and looks. 

What did Lucas have ??

He was funny, yes. But most Spaniards were funny. It wouldn't help him win Toni over. He had nothing. Nothing to fight with. Sometimes he got really jealous when Isco touched Toni. They seemed so familiar with eachother. Isco had Nacho already. Couldn't he have something nice too ?? Of course Toni would talk to Luka and Gareth a lot. They could speak English. He couldn't. Well he could but his English wouldn't impress even a fly.

It had been Marcelo who had approached him. Slinging an arm around Lucas' shoulders. It reminded Lucas a lot of Iker. Talking slowly to him. Encouraging him to talk to Toni. Lucas was unsure. He couldn't compete against the behemoths that were Gareth, Luka and Isco. He would get crushed like an ant. Fear gripping his heart. Maybe Toni wouldn't even like him.

Marcelo pushed him towards the blond. Like a bird would it's chick so it would spread it's wings and learn how to fly. 

Of course he would struggle for a bit. Of course. Lucas heart felt like it would jump out of his chest when Toni turned around and smiled at him. He was frozen on the spot. His eyes wide. His confidence being non-existent around the mysterious beautiful blond. Tonis Spanish is still rough. He was still learning. It made Lucas heart skip a beat. Toni smiled at him. A smile he gave no other. Lucas could feel Luka and Gareth loom behind him like shadows.

Toni hangs out with him even more. Trying to improve his Spanish. Lucas starts touching him. Light touches at first. Testing the grounds. Trying not to overstep his boundaries. Toni doesn't mind. Lucas getting braver. Toni smiling at him. Giving him THAT smile. That smile that is just reserved for him. They hang out together. Lucas squeezing Tonis wrist gently. The blond not shying away like he would with some others. It's nice. 

Still Lucas thinks he's got no chance. No chance at all. Toni isn't interested in him that way. It's ok. Being friends is ok. 

Lucas is not ok. It doesn't matter how many times he tries to tell himself. He is in love with Toni. 

He's got no chance. He is competing against everyone and no one. Above all else against himself. Toni didn't love him. Not like Lucas loved him. He never would. 

Being friends is ok. It's ok. In the end he never had a chance. 

Toni finds him in the locker rooms when everyone is already gone. Lucas looking at his hands. Who are shaking slightly. He balls them into fists. They still continue to shake. His head mocking him. Telling him: he will never love you. Never. Lucas lip quivers.

He is a fool. 

Toni sits next to him. Lucas stares at his feet. Trying to calm his beating heart. A hand running across his naked shoulder. Lucas closes his eyes. He should enjoy it while he could. Right ?? With a sudden movement he is standing. Toni right in front of him. The blond isn't smiling. Lucas is terrified. Maybe Toni wouldn't want to be friends anymore ?? Maybe Isco had opened his big mouth again ?? 

Lucas doesn't know. He is terrified. 

"You are beautiful."

Lucas freezes. His eyes wide. What ?? 

"You are beautiful", Toni repeats his voice strong. 

Lucas opens his mouth but closes it right away. Was this a joke ?? Maybe it was a dare ?? A bet ?? Lucas doesn't know. He just knows that it isn't real. It can't be. It would be too good to be true. Toni wasn't interested in him. Lucas had nothing. 

Tonis hands are on his shoulders. His skin getting goosebumps all over his body. Tonis hands were warm. Like the deep blue of his eyes. Ocean blue. It was beautiful. Tonis hand is on his cheek and Lucas gulps. This had to be a dare. Right ?? 

There are soft lips on his. Tonis eyes are closed. Lucas are wide. He freezes. Tonis is biting his lip shyly when he pulls away. Lucas gaping at him like a fish without water. 

"You are beautiful."

This wasn't a joke. Lucas hands wrap themselves around Toni's neck. Kissing him with all he has. Standing on his toes. Tonis steadying his waist. The kiss seemed to last half a lifetime. Lucas feels dizzy when they pull apart. Tears running down his cheek. Tonis eyes are wide. His mouth hanging open. Gently he wipes a stay tear away. Cupping Lucas cheeks and pressing their foreheads together.

"You are beautiful."

Lucas breathes out slowly. This time he believes Toni.


	25. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes Lucas doubt.

Toni should have realized it a lot sooner. A lot sooner. If he had they wouldn't be in this mess in he first place. Sometimes Toni was dense. He knew that on his own. He really did. Toni had noticed after a training session with the national team. Thomas was staring at him. Not only staring but checking him out. 

This explained a lot. Very much. So Thomas was interested in him. If Toni was a heartless bastard he could use it against Thomas. Threaten him. The problem was he had no proof. Even if he had proof he wouldn't stoop so low. He wasn't like Thomas. He felt pity for his former teammate. Pity that he would take such drastic measures to. Yeah what exactly. Woo him ?? Impress him ?? Make him fall in love with him ??

Toni doesn't know. He really doesn't. Thomas could have talked to him and they would have dealt with it like grown ass man. Not like children. Thomas was behaving like a child. Lucas was his rival for Tonis affection. Maybe Toni could have loved him ?? Just maybe. He doesn't know though. What he knows is that he loves Lucas. With all his heart. There was no way could ever love Thomas after everything that the Bavarian had done to him. To them. Insulting Lucas and thinking he can get away with it.

After returning from international duty Toni talks to Lucas about it. Provoking Thomas wouldn't do them any good. Lucas hugs him tightly. Squishing his face into Tonis chest. Looking up to him with those warm chocolate eyes. Promising Toni they would get out of this mess. Toni tightens his hold on Lucas body. He just hopes his boyfriend is right.

Toni is asleep in their shared bed in Tonis house. Lucas running his hands through the blond soft hair. Gritting his teeth. Of course Thomas was interested in Toni. Who wouldn't be ?? His boyfriend was handsome after all. Lucas can't do a thing without endangering their relationship and their careers. He would like to punch Thomas in the face.

It escalates in a game against Bayern. Lucas is in the Bavarians face. Spewing out insults in Spanish. The other laughing at him. Mocking him. Lucas doesn't understand him of course. But he's got a feeling he knows what those words mean. He askes Toni about it later. After the game. Toni avoids his look. Fear gripping Lucas' heart.

"Antonio ?? Antonio. What did he say ?? Antonio por favor."

Toni avoids him yet again. His eyes staring at the floor beneath his feet. Lucas breath coming out in short fast puffs. His heart beating in his chest. 

"Antonio…??"

Toni punches the locker. Making Lucas flinch. Toni doesn't talk about it until they are home. It takes a lot of convincing on Lucas part. A lot of convincing. Toni tells him eventually. After Lucas waits. Patiently waits. 

"He wanted to mess with both of our heads. He knew that it would rile you up despite you not understanding Bavarian."

This didn't answer Lucas question.

"What did he say Antonio."

Toni gulps.

"He said you should be careful. Enjoy it while you still could because he would destroy you. He would take me away from you. That he would break you eventually."

Lucas eyes blaze with anger. What ?? How dare that bastard say such things ?? Then fear ripples through his veins like an electric shock. He can't breathe.

"He won't take you away from me right Antonio ??"

Toni hugs Lucas tightly. Kissing his head. 

"Of course not mi amor. You are mine and I am yours."


	26. Final whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lucas have the last game of their careers.

Madrid, May 2026

This was it. Their final game for their white shirt. Their last game together. Their last game for this sport. They would end it together. That's what they had agreed on. Toni was 36. Lucas would turn 35 in less than two months. They had, had a good run. It was only fitting to end it in their home. That bled white. The fans roaring. White confetti flying through the air. A white army of fans roaring. 

Nacho hugs them tightly. Lucas would miss playing with Nachito. And Isco and the babies. Real was in good hands in Nachos care. Alvaro would be his successor. Everything would be ok. Lucas is sure Iker and Sergio and Marcelo are watching. They won the champions league in their final year. In their home. Against Bayern. Toni has an arm around Lucas waist. 

They had agreed that they would do this in their last game. Had talked to the team about this. It was the right time. They would retire anyway. There was nothing that could happen. Müller is glaring at them. Lucas can feel his stare on his back. He can't care about it. He looks at Toni. Smiling widly at him. His hands on his husbands tattooed arms. Losing himself in those ocean blue eyes he had fallen in love with. 

Nothing else mattered. Their noses are touching. Toni arching an eyebrow, smiling widly. Pressing their foreheads together. For the whole world to see. To Lucas there was only Toni. He leans in their lips brushing against eachother gently. Before Toni captures them in a real kiss. Lucas squeezing Tonis arms hard. Leaving imprints on his skin. Telling the world: Look this is the man I love. The man I've loved for so long. He is mine. 

Thomas gaps at them like a fish without water. Lucas laughs softly when their teammates swarm them. Hugging them. Congratulating them. Lucas glances towards Iker and the others. He can see tears in their eyes. Marcelo is crying happily. A hand is stroking his neck gently. Lucas hiding his face in Toni's neck. Nacho leads them to go and retirive their trophy and their medals. Iker and the others applauding them.

Of course the reporters swarm them without mercy after their win. Asking and asking and asking. Questions over questions. How long they have been together. Why they had come out now. Questions over questions. Toni and Lucas explaining things slowly. In hopes that younger players would find the courage to come out too. That had been the plan all along. The times were changing. No one should feel the need to hide anymore. Tonis arm keeps being draped over Lucas shoulder the whole time. 

They go celebrate with the team in the locker room. Sergio and Marcelo and the already retired players swarming the locker room. Marcelo hugging them tightly. Kissing their foreheads and cheeks. Telling them how proud he is. Tears of joy still rolling down his cheeks. Iker pinches their cheeks playfully. Running a hand through their hair. Sergio grinning from ear to ear. Those three were really proud dads. 

Raul had been appointed new chairman of the club. Of course they had talked to him about it first. Raul encouraging them. He would give interviews in the next days and weeks to encourage having homosexual or LGBT+ players among them. 

With a playful smile Lucas leads Toni to the showers. It had been a difficult game. They weren't the youngest anymore. The future was bright however. Lucas squeaks when the cold spray of water hits them. Toni having grabbed his waist. Their noses touching. 

"Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Lucas laughs softly. Kissing Tonis jaw and his cheeks. Before kissing him on the lips. The kiss is slow. Very slow. Lucas enjoying every second of it. Slowly he opens his eyes. Chocolate brown meeting ocean blue.

"Te amo, Antonio."


	27. Language Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants to learn a particular language.

Toni was checking his phone when Lucas slings his arm around his shoulders. Pressing a kiss against his cheek. Toni arching an eyebrow playfully and grinning at the Spaniard. Lucas puts his chin on Tonis shoulder. Looking at his phone. More tiredly than anything else. Toni was writing with Felix. That's when Lucas remembers something.

"Antonio, can you teach me Bavarian ??"

Tonis brows frown in confusion. He looks up from his phone. His conversation with Felix forgotten. Lucas looks dead serious. Toni can see a silent fire burn in those chocolate brown orbs he fell in love with. Putting the phone down Toni strokes the side of Lucas neck.

"Why would you want to learn it, amor ?? Is this about Thomas again."

Lucas doesn't look away. His eyes strong. Tonis hand is still on his neck. The blond biting his lower lip. Sighing loudly. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, Luqui."

There is worry in Toni's eyes. He knows why Lucas wants to learn Bavarian. To understand what Müller says. To talk when the Bavarian would speak to him. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Lucas could speak some bits and pieces of German. The Spaniard eager to learn his boyfriends mother tongue. Like Toni had learned Spanish.

There is something in Toni that doesn't want Lucas to know Bavarian. To protect Lucas and to protect them. He knows Lucas wants to fight. Unfortunately the cards weren't in their hands. The less Lucas understood what Thomas threw at them the better.

Lucas pouts. It's a typical Lucas pout. His boyfriend was such a child sometimes. Not that Toni minded really, he loved the guy after all. With all his flaws. A kiss is pressed against Lucas forehead. Tonis lips lingering on his boyfriends skin. 

"Antonio…"

"Please don't make me teach you."

There is something in Toni's voice that worries Lucas. It breaks slightly. Something that happened rarely. Lucas looks at his feet. Nodding. More to himself than Toni. His arms wrapping themselves around Toni's neck. Pressing his nose into Tonis collarbone. Breathing out slowly. 

"Thank you."


	28. Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they clash like fire and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the storyline that started in chapter 9 so everything Thomas Müller included basically.

Toni doesn't really know what happened. How they started shouting at eachother. He doesn't remember and it doesn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Lucas. Fighting for something that trivial was really stupid. 

Both of them had come home after practise. Exhausted. Lucas wanted to lay on the couch with the blond. Maybe just nap for a while. Have some nice dinner with Toni. His blissful plan was shattered to pieces like a window would when a bullet hit it. It shattered into a million pieces.

Lucas knows that Toni still worries about Müller he really does. The blond still having problems sleeping properly. Tiredly he lifts his head to look for his boyfriend.

"Antonio", he calls out.

Toni is walking up and down in their kitchen. His face pale. His boyfriend really needed to sleep. Properly sleep. Gently he massages Tonis scalp. Relaxing the blond slightly.

"Please stop worrying Antonio."

Toni extracts himself from Lucas hands. 

"How can you say that. How should I stop worrying. Your career is on the line."

"I don't care, Antonio."

"How can you not care ?? I am doing all of this for you. For us."

Something snaps inside of Lucas. 

"I never asked you to worry about my career did I Toni ?? Did I ever mention my damn fucking career while being with you ?? Never. Don't fucking blame this on me ok."

Tonis face is red with anger. He snaps. He fucking snaps.

"You know what you and your damn ego. I don't care about my career sure. Sure Lucas you tell yourself that. Everyone cares about their careers."

Lucas nostrils flare. He throws his hands in the air. 

"I care about your wellbeing you damn fucking fool. You haven't been sleeping for weeks. WEEKS Antonio. And now you tell me I care more about my career than I care about you ?? The man I love ?? Get down from your high horse your majesty."

With every word Lucas said he had pushed at Tonis chest. Tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. Sliding down his cheeks slowly. Biting his lip he shakes his head. Wiping away the tears furiously. A sob echoes through the room. Then the front door is slammed shut.

Tonis knees give out. He hides his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking. God he was such a fool. A stupid, stupid fool who didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like Lucas.

He was a fool.


	29. Red Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni literally sees red. In more ways than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the storyline starting in chapter 9.

Toni sees it happen in slow motion. Lucas was about to pass him the ball. That's when Thomas Müllers outstretched leg hits Lucas' leg. The spikes of his boot digging painfully into his boyfriends leg. Lucas screams. It's a bloodcurdling scream. Lucas curls around himself. His shoulders shaking. Something in Toni breaks. Lucas' face is hidden in the grass. Toni is frozen on the spot. 

Thomas gets up. Wiping his hands on his shorts. Laughing. Laughing at Lucas who is laying on the ground. Clutching his leg. Crying. Then he looks at Toni. A grin plastered on his face. Thomas is mocking him. That attack had been intentional. He hadn't hurt Toni physically but he had still managed to hurt him. The medics are hurrying on the field. Thomas hadn't gotten a damn card. That had been a red. That bastard could have broken Lucas' leg. 

That's when Toni loses it. Anger burning in his belly. He wants to hurt Thomas. Wants to hurt him like he had hurt Lucas. With three long strides Toni is in his former teammates face. Snarling at him. He wants to see that fucker bleed. Thomas pushes him away. Toni pushes back. The Bavarian spitting in his face. His face inches away from Toni. 

"Sorry I hurt your little bitch."

Tonis anger flares. He is about to punch Thomas in the face. His arm is already risen in the air. There are arms around his waist. Sergio, Marcelo, Nacho and Keylor trying to get him to calm down. He nearly elbows Sergio in the face. Trying to scramble away from his teammates arms. Toni gets a yellow for starting the commotion. He goes up to the referee and explains. The referee is having none of it. Toni is adamant. If Lucas was unlucky he wouldn't be able to play ever again. Toni doesn't want to think about it.

A red card is held up. The ref pointing at him. Toni shakes his head. Müller should have gotten that damn red card, for nearly breaking Lucas' leg, not him. Toni walks off the pitch. Sergio and Marcelo trying to calm him down. Toni can't breathe. Lucas. Toni doesn't talk to the mister or to his teammates. He needs to see Lucas. Tonis legs are shaking. Hiding his face in his hands. 

The team trails to the medical room after the game. Toni feels numb. Marcelo and Sergio slinging an arm around his shoulder. Trying to calm him down. Comfort him. There was no comfort until Toni was sure Lucas was ok. He would have to listen to the mister about that red card. Toni can't care.

Lucas is asleep when the team enters. That bastard had managed to break Lucas' leg. Tonis heart shatters. His anger flaring once again. He would kill that bastard. Break every bone in his damn body. Thomas comes to mock him again. Laughing at him. 

"I'll kill you", Toni snarls angrily in German.

Sergio wraps his arms around Toni's torso. Preventing him from getting to Müller. Tonis eyes are blazing with fury. He pushes at Sergios arms. Trying his captain to release him so he can have this bastards head. Sergio stays adamant. Marcelo sends Müller away. 

Finally Sergio releases his grip on Tonis waist. Tears falling from the blonds eyes merciless. It was his fault that Lucas had gotten hurt. His alone. Angrily he punches the wall. Making both Sergio and Marcelo flinch.

"Tonito it's not your fault…"

Toni whirls around. Panting. His eyes wide. How could Sergio say something like this ?? Of course it was his fault. If Toni wouldn't have given in, Thomas would have never seen him. If Toni wouldn't have done any of that Lucas wouldn't be in a damn hospital bed, Toni should be in. None of this wouldn't have happened. 

Marcelo and Sergio hug him. They hug their distraught german son. Toni breaks. Crying into their shoulders like a toddler. Squeezing Sergios shoulder so hard his captain should have flinched. Sergio doesn't. Marcelo keeps petting the blonds hair. Whispering words of comfort into his ear. Sergio remains silent. Supporting Toni with his body. Like a rock in the endless sea. 

Toni stays overnight. He needs to know Lucas is ok. Please. 

"Antonio ??"

Lucas is smiling. Toni wants to fucking cry. Lucas runs a hand through his hair gently. Toni cries. Lucas had to pay for a feud Thomas and him have going on. 

"I am sorry. God I am so sorry. If we wouldn't have gotten together none of this would have happened. I am so sorry Lucas please. Please…"

Lucas frowns. Kissing Tonis forehead. 

"I am ok Antonio. As long as you are here, I am ok."


	30. Trophies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trophies aren't always everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Especially to my friend zsab1016 and prompt_fills. And of course everyone else who enjoyed this series. This was fun.

It was always the same question. Would you have liked to win more trophies before retiring ?? Do you regret not having won an european cup or a world cup ?? Of course Lucas would have liked to win a world cup or an european cup with the national team. 

Of course he would have. It didn't happen. It didn't matter. It would have been nice, Lucas was ok though. They were always measured by the trophies they won. As if they were some kind of animal. 

A lot of theories and rumors and conspiracies.

Discussions why Lucas hadn't been called up to the national team anymore. Even now that they had retired. Lucas had hoped it would make things better, easier. It made things more difficult. Some even said Enrique knew he was into men that's why he wasn't allowed to play.

Bullshit. 

The laptop is slammed shut and taken from his hands. Being replaced by a steaming mug. Lucas smiles. Toni placing the laptop on the kitchen table. Sitting down next to Lucas. Slinging an arm around his husbands shoulders. Pressing his nose against Lucas head. His lips ghosting over Lucas hair.

The Spaniard relaxed into Tonis embrace. Sighing contently. 

"I told you not to look at those damn articles did I ??"

Lucas takes a sip and nods. 

"They make you miserable, amor I don't want that. We won enough trophies. What they are writing is bullshit."

"I know Antonio. I know you are right."

"I don't care about those damn trophies. I am glad I came to Real though. Not for the trophies but for you."

Lucas laughs softly. Putting the mug on the coffee table and taking Tonis face into his hands and kissing his husband on the lips. Slowly. Even after 10 years he was still in love as if it had been the first day. Tonis hand stays on his knee as they continue kissing. Lucas giggling happily.

In the end their love had won. 

This was their trophy. Which they were able to show proudly. Nothing else mattered. It was just them.

Antonio and Luqui.


End file.
